This application for competing renewal of the Training Program in Mechanisms of Vascular Disease integrates the strength and diversity of multidisciplinary research In vascular biology at Vanderbilt University and Meharry Medical College into a cohesive program for specialized training of new research scientists. Participating departments at Vanderbilt include Biochemistry, Biomedical Engineering, Cancer Biology, Cell & Developmental Biology, Microbiology & Immunology, Molecular Physiology & Biophysics, Pathology, Pharmacology, Medicine, and Pediatrics, and at Meharry, Microbial Pathogenesis and Immune Response and Neurobiology and Neurotoxicology. Training will be offered in five diverse areas of research, interconnected by their focus on significant aspects of vascular biology. The areas are: (1) Microbial Vascular Diseases; (2) Atherosclerosis, Obesity, and Hypertension; (3) Cardiovascular Development and Vasculogenesis; (4) Angiogenesis and Tissue Remodeling; and (5) Thrombosis and Hemostasis. These broadly defined research areas focus on advancing the understanding of the mechanism(s) underlying vascular diseases including; viral, bacterial, or parasitic Infections that commandeer the cardiovascular system to propagate disease; atherosclerosis and its relationship to obesity and hypertension; developmental and congenital cardiovascular diseases and their repair; angiogenesis associated with tumorlgenesis and the role of extracellular matrix and molecular mediators; and molecular and cellular mechanisms of thrombosis in stroke and heart attack. Each focus area consists of 5-10 investigators. The program will support 5 predoctoral and 3 postdoctoral (M.D. and/or Ph.D.) trainees. Predoctoral training will lead to a degree In one of the basic sciences. Dissertation research will focus on a project within the specialized area of a training-grant mentor. Postdoctoral training will consist primarily of laboratory research under the guidance of a faculty mentor from the training grant and a co-mentor. All predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees will be required to participate in the courses. Cellular and Molecular Basis of Vascular Disease, taught by the participating faculty, courses on Fundamentals of Scientific Communication, and Biostatistics, and other courses depending on the background and specialized research interests of the trainee. Trainees are also required to participate in the Vascular Biology and Workin- Progress Seminars, the annual Vascular Biology Retreat, selected departmental research seminars, and training in Responsible Conduct of Research. Ample space and state-of-the-art instrumentation are available in the laboratories of the participating faculty.